When Good Dreams Go Bad
by Willowsnake
Summary: There are good dreams, there are bad dreams, and then there are dreams that seem so real that it makes you paranoid and you freak out whenever something reminds you of that dream! Seto and Joey come to know what that means. REVISED!


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Summary**: There are good dreams, there are bad dreams, and then there are dreams that seem so real that it makes you paranoid and you freak out whenever something reminds you of that dream! Seto and Joey come to know what that means.

* * *

**When Good Dreams Go Bad**

"Seto," Joey panted breathlessly as the brunet above him licked and sucked at his collarbone. "Hurry up. I can't hold on much longer. I need ya in me now!" Joey emphasized his point by grinding his exposed erection into Seto's.

The CEO just chuckled and ground back, eliciting a delightful moan from his Puppy. "Are you that desperate to try out that new lube you bought?" he smirked devilishly.

"Stop teasin' and get in me already!" Joey both whined and growled.

Seto would have given in if he hadn't wanted to tease his Puppy just a little bit more. Raising his right hand, he brought his fingers to Joey's lips, which the blond immediately pulled into his hot mouth. Seto groaned at his Puppy's sucking technique as he lathered his fingers with his gifted tongue.

When the brunet drew his fingers away, Joey automatically spread his legs even wider, granting the him easier access.

Pushing his first finger inside, Joey instantly began bucking his hips, driving himself down on the narrow appendage. Adding a second finger, Seto began scissoring sensually inside his Puppy, making him writhe and pant on the bed in the most erotic way.

"Just one more, Puppy. _Then_ we get to the good part," Seto stated as Joey started making small whimpering sounds. How could one blond be so innocent and vulnerable, yet so sexy and erotic at the same time?

Joey cried out in pleasure when he felt Seto add his third finger. As he thrust his fingers in and out, the blond felt nothing but pleasure, his sweet spot being hit every single time.

And suddenly, the fulfillment was gone.

"Seto?" Joey called out breathlessly. The loss of the fingers made him feel empty.

"I can't stand it when you act so cute and hot at the same time. So you better brace yourself, because this is going to be quick," stated Seto huskily, his eyes taking on a hungry expression.

Joey gulped when the brunet quickly lathered himself with the lube. He yelped when Seto quickly thrust into him, burying himself to the hilt. They stayed that way for a moment, trying to steady their breathing before Seto began their lovemaking. The brunet pulled out and—

"Stop!" Joey screamed. Seto immediately stopped, confused by the pained expression on Joey's face.

"Puppy?" he asked softly.

"Don't move. It hurt when ya pulled." Joey had tears forming in his eyes.

"Hurt when I pulled?" Seto echoed. That didn't sound right. They'd had sex plenty of times before, and Joey had never reacted this way. They weren't doing anything different. Sure, they got the new lube, but—

Seto quickly turned his head and carefully reached for the discarded bottle of lube. After he read the label, his roar could be heard throughout the entire mansion.

"YOU IDIOT! THIS ISN'T SUPER LUBE! IT'S SUPER GLUE!"

That meant…he was stuck inside his Puppy!

By this time, Joey was crying. One, he was in pain whenever Seto moved; two, he felt like the stupidest person on the planet; three, he was embarrassed; and four, he was afraid that Seto would hate him.

The brunet noticed his Puppy's tears, and although he was on the brink of going insane due to his anger, the pain etched on Joey's face quelled his rage.

Leaning down as gently as he could, he kissed Joey's tears away, trying to calm him down. All he received was a wince and a sob. "Shh, Puppy. I'm not mad at you. Calm down. We'll get out of this."

"How?"

Seto took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "On the count of three, I'm going to pull out as fast as I can, okay?"

"What?" Joey screamed. "No!"

"Puppy, you have to trust me. Everything's going to be okay."

Joey nodded, trembling slightly.

"Okay, Puppy. One…two…THREE—"

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Both Seto and Joey shot up from their bed, shaking and breathing uncontrollably.

After a few moments of silence, they turned and looked at each other. Seto tentatively reached down as if to protect his groin while Joey pulled his knees to his chest.

"You would do something that stupid," Seto said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Joey stammered in response.

"Replacing our lube with super glue," he spat.

"Wait! _You_ had that dream, too? Ya were stuck inside me and ya said ya were gonna pull out and—"

"I know!" Seto snapped, putting the pillow over his crotch. If that ever really happened, that would have hurt like hell. For the both of them!

"But how did we have the same dream?"

Seto groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. "No more sweets and stupid movies before bed. _Ever_ again!"

Joey swallowed hard. "Okay," he replied meekly, but then a smirk grew on his face. "Hey, Seto. Ya wanna try the new lube I got?"

Seto turned and faced him, an evil expression on his face. "You want to try the new leash and collar I got?"

Joey tried to scramble out of the bed, but his legs got caught in the sheets, which gave Seto the opportunity he needed to catch his wriggling Puppy.

"Let's have you put them on and we'll try them out." Seto suppressed his laughter when he saw Joey's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Hey, it was his Puppy's fault they'd had that nightmare anyway, so he could at least punish his Puppy in the most pleasurable way possible.

"Don't ya _dare _put that on me! No! NOOOOO!"

* * *

**End**


End file.
